Taken to New Heights
by Nothing You Can Prove
Summary: Max is desperately trying to get something from a shelf, but it is obviously to high up for her. Enter Chloe with some teasing


**Here is the prompt I got in my ask box from an anon (I would love to be able to give everyone credit for ideas, but I can't if you're on anon):**

 **"Pricefield/Chasefield oneshot wherein Max doesn't want to be reminded of her small height (compared to Chloe/Vic) Just imagine this happening... Max: "I get that you're taller than me but I am not a tiny woodland creature for you to pet!" meanwhile Chloe/Vic are... Chloe/Vic: [internally] She's so cute when she's angry... Time to tease her some more...*Puts hand on Max's head* Max:"You are impossible." (I would know cuz I'm also short. It sucks to be treated like a kid. Short people problems...)"**

 **I expanded as much as I could on it, gave it a little plot etc. I'll probably end up doing a Chasefield version too. The second part to this, Reply, is up now as another one shot.  
Enjoy**

* * *

I lay on Max's bed in her dorm, causally lounging around. The place is as messy as ever, clothing and papers strewn everywhere. Her plant sits in the corner, looking very sorry for itself.

 _How the hell is that thing even still alive? Let's hope Max never has to look after anything else, like a kid._

The walls are lined with posters, post-it notes and of course, polaroids. A few new additions take pride of place… ones of Max and I. Some of them are blurry and the lighting is all off, the ones I took. I got hella pissed when I realized that photography wasn't as easy as just pushing a button. I used up half Max's film that day trying to get a half decent photo.

 _Even though the photos I took suck ass… she still put them up._

I smile to myself as my eyes pass over them.

 _She's such a sentimental nerd. Max insisted on taking loads of photos to… make up for lost time._

My heart sinks ever so slightly, a brief wave of sadness passing over me, but it soon goes.

 _We're back together now. That's all that matters._

I shuffle on the bed, placing my hands behind my head, staring up at Max's ceiling. I sigh contently. Her dorm room has become kind of a second home for me recently, which is hella awesome. Initially, she wasn't so sure. She said I'd probably put her off from working… which is actually a fair statement. Plus, she was worried we'd get caught. However, after weeks of wearing her down, being on my best behavior and sneakily moving my stuff in whenever I got the chance, I've finally managed to get my way. I practically live here now.

 _I would move my toothbrush, but that would remove the excuse for using Max's. Max always got so pissed when I used her toothbrush, now… not so much._

A loud crash penetrates the silence, breaking my line of thought.

"Shit."

I look over to the source of the disgruntled yell. Max stands there, her arms crosses, her lips pouted, sighing in frustration. She's trying to get something from a shelf, but it's too high up for her. Due to her stubbornness to admit this fact, she has knocked over half the stuff off the shelf in question. She's been trying for at least five minutes. Most people would have quit, but not Max. Her pride is at stake.

 _I could help her, but she would probably brush me off. Plus… I do get quite a nice view of that Caulfield booty like this, so who am I to complain?_

I sneak a glance while she huffs and throws her hands up in the air.

 _Have to admit, she is hella cute when she's pissed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to push her a bit._

"Aw, is widdle Max having trouble?"

Max turns to me, scowling at my taunting tone and smug grin.

"Shove it, Chloe."

I sit up, stretching, my body clicking, offering her my infamous shit-eating grin, holding up my hands in defeat.

"Now, now. No need to be like that. It's cute that you're trying so hard."

Max sighs, running her fingers tiredly through her hair.

"Seriously, I am not in the mood right now."

 _Oh really…_

"Meow. This little kitty cat has claws."

Max shakes her head at my remark, sighing and returns to her mission impossible gig. She fumbles around, trying to grab whatever she had the weird inclination to put on the top shelf.

 _Why the hell would she do that? It doesn't make much sense. If it's something she wanted, surely she'd put it where she could reach…_

She mumbles and curses under her breath, standing on her tiptoes. She refuses to use anything to help her, it would be a sign of weakness. I sit there, watching her intently. She rarely does things in the conventional manner, which makes her really fun to watch. She continues to battle with the shelf.

 _Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in her head. It must be an interesting place in there. I'm always hella tempted to read her journal when she leaves it lying around, begging to be read… but I don't. I bet Max would if she was in my position, she's such a snoop… not that I mind at all. Maybe one day I'll give into the urges. For now, Max's private thoughts are safe._

After a few more minutes, she takes a step back, glaring at the shelf. I stifle laughter. She turns her eyes to me, squinting. This makes me want to laugh more, but I manage to keep it in.

 _Max might actually hit me soon. Better not push her too far._

Max turns back to her searching. I shake my head.

 _And people say_ _ **I'm**_ _stubborn._

"I could come and rescue you."

Max shakes her head, focusing all her attention to the shelf.

"No way, I can do this on my own."

 _Sure you can._

"Fine, whatevs. You'll come begging for help sooner or later. The longer you wait, the more you'll have to beg."

Max continues her searching, not looking at me.

"I'll take my chances, thanks."

She feels around blindly, managing to knock a few other things off the shelf, luckily nothing seems breakable. She completely ignores me, solely focused on getting whatever it is she wants.

"Are you cereal?"

 _It kind of pisses me off that she isn't really reacting to my teasing. Usually, she would, now she's just blowing me off. Maybe I should step it up._

I get up and come behind Max.

"Should I get you a box?"

Max glances back.

"Just because you're taller than me, that doesn't give you a free tormenting pass. I'm not some tiny woodland creature you can pet."

I place my hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"My dear Max, I wouldn't dare suggest such a thing."

Max rolls her eyes, returning back to her.

"You are impossible."

I grab her waist and hoist her up into the air. She squeals in shock and tries to squirm out of my clutches. We both end up in a pile on the floor in an undignified heap, our limbs tangled. Max has landed on top of me. She groans and stares down at me, her brow furrowed in annoyance.

"For fucks sake, Chloe. Why the hell did you do that?"

 _As bad as it may sound, I find it hella sexy when Max is angry. Maybe it's that little wrinkle that forms when she frowns, or the way her lips part more than usual, or that fire in her normally calm blue eyes. Whatever it is, it drives me nuts._

"Well, you were ignoring me. Chloe Price doesn't do well getting ignored."

Max exhales deeply.

"Don't I know it."

"Also, it was kind of pathetic watching you struggle."

Max sighs, going to stand up, but I wrap my arms and legs around her, preventing her from moving.

"Chloe."

I hold her tighter, refusing to let go.

 _It's just nice to be able to be here with her._

Max relaxes against me, giving me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…"

I gaze up at her, getting lost in those blue eyes…

"Hey, Max. It's ok. I don't mind, actually you're pretty hot when you're angry."

Max shakes her head, smiling.

"Duly noted."

She leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips, a peck that slowly becomes longer and longer. My hands begin to explore her back, my nails gently scratching at her skin. She sighs into my mouth, deepening the kiss. It's different from her usual shy and gentle kisses, this time is rougher and more desperate. Her tongue explores my mouth…

 _Maybe it's a side effect of the anger… whatever it is, I am more than happy to oblige._

We lay on the floor, holding each other tightly, exploring and reminding ourselves that we are here and this is real. Eventually, Max pulls away. Her cheeks are flushed slightly and she pants lightly.

 _Max has definitely gotten bolder and more confident recently… at least around me._

I feel a huge grin creep onto my face.

"Damn, Max. That was hardcore."

Max smiles.

"I didn't even need you to dare me that time."

Now it's my turn to blush. I clear my throat and let her get up. I don't want her to see me blush, I would never hear the end of it. She holds her hand out to me, I take it and get up, making sure to cover my face. She glances up at the shelf, then turns to me.

"I think I might need that help now."

 _Oh, so_ _ **now**_ _you want help. It's not gonna be that easy._

I place a hand on my hip.

"First, you have to beg for it."

Max pauses for a few seconds, weighing up her options. Eventually, her eyes hold a defeat glint.

"Fine, oh Chloe, you are the most amazing person I know, please use your divine power of height to help this poor mortal."

 _Max is such a dork… I guess that's why I love her._

I stroke my chin in contemplation.

"I'll consider it, mini Max."

Max rubs her temples.

"Chloe…"

The little wrinkle of annoyance has returned. I take a moment to just stare at her, taking everything in, all her features.

 _Ok, that's enough teasing… for now._

"Fine, but you owe me. I always collect on my…"

I lean in close to Max, my face inches away from hers. She looks at me shyly, licking her lips and swallowing.

"…debts."

I lean past her, looking at the shelf. There are a few old books, some things I couldn't even begin to guess at what they were and a pile of… letters? I take the stack and hold them for Max to see.

"This what you're looking for?"

Max looks down at the floor and nods. I examine the letters. They are attached together with a rubber band. Some of the envelopes are crumpled.

"Why were you looking for these? Some of them look really old."

I turn them over in my hand. They've all been sealed up tight, never opened.

"Five years old to be exact."

I look over to Max. Her eyes are downcast and her body slumped slightly.

"Why were you looking for them? What even are they?"

Max puts on a very serious expression, as if she is about to tell me her deepest darkest secret.

"Well, it may shock you… but they are… _**letters**_!'

I playfully push Max.

"You are such a smartass."

She offers me a small grin, laughing.

"That's why I'm here."

Her smile slowly fades, replaced by one of guilt.

"Well… um… the thing is…"

Max shifts uncomfortably, grabbing onto her left arm with her hand. I stand there patiently, waiting for Max to say what she has on her mind.

 _She finds it hard to get the words out of her head sometimes, something I can relate to._

She clears her throat anxiously.

"They're… when I… moved I wrote you letters, but I was too chickenshit to send them. I thought… I thought you should have them, even if they're well overdue."

I stare down at the letters in my hand. Part of me wants to rip them open and take in all the unspoken words, another part wants to just run…. I take off the rubber band holding them together and, with shaking fingers, I open the first letter.

* * *

 **Chloe,**

 **I'm not really sure what to say. I want to send you stuff, but… I don't know how to say it and… I don't know. I've tried so many times. I wrote stuff and then crossed it out or just ran away. We didn't really part on the best terms, you probably hate me now. I could have just picked up a phone and text you… but I didn't. The longer I leave it, the harder it gets to make contact and I don't think you are really in any position to call me, not after all that's happened. I feel like shit for leaving you like that, and even worse for just cutting you off completely. I really want to and I wish I wasn't such a coward.**

 **Maybe one day I can give these to you, tell you all those words I should have said. Writing this kind of feels like speaking to you in a weird way. You'd probably laugh at me for saying that, tell me I'm weird and smile like you did before… before the accident. What I wouldn't give to see you smile one more time…**

 **Maybe it's best I keep away. What kind of best friend am I if I just bail on you? You're probably better off without me… then again, maybe this is me just trying to find more excuses to justify me being a complete ass. Either way, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you, ever.**

 **I miss you, so much.**

 **Max**

* * *

I can't think or speak. My body moves of its own accord, going to the next letter in the pile.

* * *

 **Hey Chloe,**

 **You'll never guess what happened today. Some asshat pushed me into one of the lockers. I don't know what it is about me that makes me such an appealing target for bullies. If you were here, you'd pummel them, I know you would. You'd have told them that only you could push me around… to be honest right now, I would quite happily let you push me around if it made everything right again… but it won't, will it?**

 **I can't wait to get out of here. Sure, there are some nice people here, but they are few and far between and… none of them are you.**

 **Look at me getting all sappy. You know you love it really.**

 **Max**

* * *

I feel… strange reading these.

 _I guess I really am getting to see inside Max's head._

My hand holds the next letter. My fingers rip it open and my eyes take in the words.

* * *

 **Chloe,**

 **I was thinking of going to Blackwell to do the photography course. You always encouraged me to follow my dreams… it seems my dreams are leading my back to Arcadia… back to you. Maybe I'll be able to work up the courage to finally face you after all the years of radio silence. I don't even know if you're still in Arcadia. You could have long since gone. If I was any kind of friend, I would know that kind of information.**

 **What are you doing now? Did you follow your dreams? You'd better have, otherwise I am going to be so mad at you. If you've become some deadbeat drunk I am gonna whoop your ass. I mean it. You could be anything you want. You're smart, talented and… the thought of you wasting everything makes me feel so sad…**

 **I… really wish I could go back to that day and just refuse to leave you. I don't know what my parents would have done. At the very least I could have tried to get in contact… I keep going over everything in my head, wondering what would have happened if I had done something different… if I had sent these letters instead of hiding them like some embarrassing teen journal. We'd have probably still been in touch now… I know we would have. There are just some people that, no matter what happens, they can cope. Dog, I'm making this sound like some long distance relationship...**

 **While on the topic of relationships, I haven't dated anyone since I left. I'm too shy and weird I guess. I mean, I haven't even had my first kiss yet, lame right? I just… haven't found the right person…or maybe I haven't been able to hold onto them…. I bet you would love to talk about this kind of stuff with me, get me all embarrassed, watching me squirm under you're relentless and merciless questioning.** **Maybe I could have finally told you**

 **Do you have anyone special in your life right now? Someone who is actually there for you, unlike me… I've been thinking back to all the time we spent together and… never mind… stupid thought.**

 **I'd better stop now before this gets weird… well, before it gets any weirder.**

 **Max**

* * *

 **Chloe,**

 **Well, I'm back in Arcadia and I still haven't seen you. What is wrong with me? Am I just going to put it off forever? There is always tomorrow… until suddenly there isn't. I'm such a loser. I half hoped that I would just bump into you at Blackwell… but it doesn't look like you go here. You're probably off at some brainiac school, either that or you're a pro skater girl now, maybe a rockstar… you could be anything and I wouldn't know.**

 **You are probably closer to me than ever distance wise, yet it feels like we are further apart. Time beats distance, I guess.**

 **I promise I will find you and do everything within my power to make things right, or at least apologize.**

 **Speak to you soon,**

 **Max**

* * *

I stare on at the words Max has written, five years' worth of apologies. This last one has a date on it.

"This one's dated October."

Max rubs her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, I was still working up the courage, but you beat me to it."

Max worries her lip between her teeth.

"I put them up there so that one day, when we finally got back together, I'd be able to give them to you. I could tell you were going to be tall. Just goes to show how much I actually need you here, huh? Without you, I would still be reaching up, hopelessly trying to get them."

I turn to Max. She gives me the most heart-breaking look I have ever seen.

 _Oh, Max…_

I go up to her and wrap my arms around her. She hugs me tight, whispering in my ear, her voice threatening to break.

"I'm sorry."

I go to speak, but I can't. The words get caught in my throat. I just hold her tight for a few moments, my eyes closed to stop the tears from falling. After a while, I let go. I clear my throat, trying to compose myself.

"Well, I'm back now, so all those high shelves had better watch out. Only I can taunt Maxine Caulfield about her height."

Max shakes her head, smiling.

"I am so gonna hit you."

* * *

 **Oh the pricefeels.  
Hope you enjoyed that. If anyone has anything they want me to write, I am more than happy to do so. It can be as detailed as you like. I'll be sticking to f/f pairings/polyamory. Just send it via Tumblr asks/comments/pm or however else. I will do my best to write everything I get sent. One-shots are always good or other short things, because I can do it fairly quickly, but longer series ideas are good too (it just might take a little while to get round to writing them).  
Have a great day guys and see you soon.**


End file.
